You belong with me Traduction
by Ayiti princesse
Summary: Elle l'aime, elle veux juste être aimée par lui en retour mais rien n'est jamais simple surtout quand le gars que vous aimez sort avec une autre qui vous brutalise tout les jours.


You belong with me Traduction ( Tu m'appartiens)

Résumé: Elle veut juste qu'il la regarde comme elle le regarde mais les choses ne vont pas toujours comme prévus spécialement quand le garçons dont vous êtes follement amoureuse a déjà une petite amie.

J'ais reçus l'autorisation de l'auteur (Hinata6) pour traduire cette histoire que j'ais adorée; je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe(je vais y faire gaffe) et la redondance de certaine phrase mais l'auteur utilise beaucoup _herself (elle-même) et himself (lui-même)_ et s'est dure de traduire sans faire de la répétition. Je m'excuse aussi pour la traduction des insultes car parfois elle n'existe pas en français donc je fais de mon mieux, si vous allez voir l'histoire d'origine et que vous avez d'autres traductions pour les insultes n'hésité pas envoyé moi un message.

Cette histoire tout comme les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas.

Pairing: Hinata x ?

Hinata x Sasuke à la base c'était le couple principale mais le Hinata x Gaara est devenu aussi important donc l'auteur a fait des fins alternatives pour satisfaire les différent fans de différent couples plus où moins rare. (Tous avec Hinata x et quelqu'un)

Rating M pour le langage, thèmes et lime, lemon.

Dans cette histoire Hinata et Neji sont frère et sœur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_~Flashback~_

_« Sasuke-chan, où est-tu? » Hurla une petite fillette._

_C'était un jour neigeux, la jeune Hinata Hyuga âgée de 8 ans ne pouvait être plus heureuse que d'avoir ce jour de congé. Habillée de son léger manteau brun avec un léger chapeau bleu d'où pendait sa frange et deux petites queux de cheval que l'on pouvait voir de chaque côté de son visage._

_« Ha! Tu ne me trouvera jamais »_

_Hinata tourna la tête quand elle aperçut un jeune garçons courant au loin. Elle se sourit s'agenouilla réunissant de la neige en faisant une boule qu'elle lui jeta dessus, regardant la boule de neige touchée le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux à la tête._

_Elle rigola fière d'elle quand elle l'eut touché avec la boule._

_« Finalement je t'ai eu Sasuke-chan » Souriant toute seule._

_Il fit la moue, levant sa main retirant la neige de ces cheveux. Il marcha dans sa direction enfonçant ces mains dans ses poches de manteau._

_« Arrête de rire, tu m'as eu. Donc quoi! » Bouda-t-il n'aimant pas le fait qu'elle l'ait eu._

_« Je suis désolée Sasu-chan »_

_Il rougit fortement à ce surnom vexé et rapidement il détourna sa tête les yeux fermés. _

_« Allons dans ma maison, il fait trop froid et mes mains sont froides » Exposa-t-il. Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête et ils commencèrent la marche retour vers l'habitation._

_Hinata et Sasuke étaient voisin, ils l'étaient depuis 3 ans maintenant._

_Quand ils se rencontrèrent pour la première fois l'un et l'autre étaient vraiment timide, mais avec le temps ces deux là étaient toujours vu ensemble. Hyuga Hinata et Uchiha Sasuke étaient les meilleurs amis et personne n'était jamais venu se mettre entre les deux, et c'est comme cela qu'ils appréciaient leur relation._

_La marche entre les deux étaient silencieuse mais pas inconfortable, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke parle._

_« Hinata quand nous serons grand promets moi de toujours rester à mes côtés »_

_La fillette de 8 ans observa attentivement Sasuke remarquant comment il gardait sa tête droite ne la regardant pas. _

_« Tu devrais savoir çà je serai toujours à tes côté Sasu-chan. Tu es mon meilleur amis à jamais. »_

_Sasuke tressaillit légèrement à ces mots, ils voulaient dire beaucoup pour lui venant d'elle._

_« Je sais mais….tu es quelqu'un qui est très important pour moi et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit viennent entre nous . »_

_A ce moment il s'arrêta de marcher une fois qu'ils atteignirent la maison, tournant son corps pour lui faire face, ses yeux noir regardant fixement dans ces pupilles blanches._

_« Hyuga Hinata tu est mon unique meilleure amie et je t'assure de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un casser cette promesse. Qu'ils soit adultes où qu'ils soit de notre âge. »_

_Il plaça ses mains devant son visage tendant son petit doigt._

_« Faisons une promesse que nous allons jamais quitté l'autre. »_

_Hinata regarda le petit doigt devant elle avec une légère coloration rouge sur ses joues._

_Approuvant d'un signe de tête avec un sourire déterminer, emmêlant son petit doigt avec le sien._

_« Je promet que je ne te quitterai jamais Sasu-chan »_

_Dit-elle fixant son regard dans le sien._

_Il sourit en la regardant, heureux d'avoir une amie comme elle, elle a toujours été là pour lui depuis ces trois années qu'ils se connaissent, et lui a l'intention d'être là pour elle…. Pour toujours._

_~ Fin flashback~_

Neuf ans étaient passé depuis ce jour et Hyuga Hinata avait bien grandit.

Ses cheveux avait poussés, son corps a pris en maturité et bien sûr elle avait grandit.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir portant son uniforme scolaire, sa jupe lui arrivait pratiquement aux genoux, ses chaussettes étaient remonté sur ses mollets, elle portait un chandail par-dessus son T-shirt malgré le fait qu'il fasse plus de dix-neuf degrés dehors, portant deux longues queux de cheval basse sur ses épaules.

Hinata était connue pour être la paria ou la _looser_ de l'école.

Elle ne prêtait pas attention à son titre et avait toujours été réservée et n'avait jamais embêté personne.

Elle était maltraitée quasiment tout les jours, il n'y avait pas eu un jours sans qu'elle ne se fasse malmenée à l'école.

Se défendre elle-même avait toujours été inutile depuis qu'ils moquaient d'elle.

Elle soupira à son reflet et détourna le regard loin du miroir.

« Hinata viens, nous devons nous préparer pour l'école! »

« J'arrive Neji-nii » Répondit-elle à son frère.

Hyuga Neji était son aînée d'une année et malgré le titre de celui-ci à l'école; d'être l'un des plus « hot » garçons du lycée, il était très impassible mais défendait sa petite sœur avec une grande vivacité si il l'apercevait se faire maltraiter par quelqu'un.

Il haïssait les personnes qui la tourmente spécialement une fille en particulier…

Hinata descendit l'escalier rapidement avec son sac sur les épaules, se précipita en direction de la cuisine attrapant des toast sur le comptoir et courut dehors essayant de rattraper Neji.

« Tu m'as laissé derrière Neji-nii » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Tu passe un temps éternel dans la salle de bain, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

Répondit-il en souriant, sa secouant les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Neji-nii! Tu me décoiffe »

Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et essayant de remettre sa chevelure en place. Il rigola jetant un regard loin d'elle et tomba sur Sasuke se tenant debout pas très loin d'où ils étaient en train de marcher.

« Hé, Sasuke » Dit Neji interpellant l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeaux.

Sasuke observa autour de lui avec un regard vide mais une fois qu'il aperçut Hinata, il sourit chaleureusement, marchant à la rencontre de la fratrie, il eu un sourire en coin.

« Hey, je ne pensait pas que vous alliés à l'école à pied aujourd'hui »

Hinata contemplait Sasuke en rougissant.

Avec les années, elle était tombée complètement amoureuse de l'Uchiha, mais ne lui en avait pas dit un mot à ce propos. La seule personne qui est au courant de ses sentiment est son frère Neji, qui souvent la taquinait à ce sujet mais elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas pour la blesser.

« Yeah notre père est en voyage d'affaire donc c'est juste Hinata, Hanabi et moi qui sommes à la maison et ma voiture est en réparation donc nous avons plus qu'a marcher. » Soupira Neji.

Sasuke approuva d'un hochement de tête regardant en direction de Hinata avec le sourire, se déplaça en sa direction et y bougea ces cheveux qui encombraient son visage entrainent un rougissement encore plus important de la demoiselle.

« Tu es bien silencieuse aujourd'hui Hinata. Tu vas bien? » Demanda t- il quand il écarta sa main de son visage.

Elle acquiesça avec sa tête essayant de faire partir son rougissement.

« O-Oui, je vais bien Sasu-chan . »

Neji ricana dans son coin ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Sasuke.

« Hinata combien de fois devrais-je te dire? Nous sommes trop vieux maintenant… tu n'as plus à m'appelé comme cela. » Il soupira doucement essayant très fortement de ne pas apparaître en colère par cette appellation.

Elle hocha juste la tête regardant par terre. Elle l'avait toujours appelé ainsi et jamais cela ne l'avait déranger mais une fois arriver au lycée ( Note: High school car l'auteur est américaine donc il ont des voiture dès 16ans et il pourra arriver que je me trompe dans la conversion des grades en français donc je mettrais des parenthèse avec l'année de l'histoire originale) il avait voulu qu'elle arrête de l'appelé ainsi.

L'Uchiha regarda dans sa direction ainsi que Neji qui secoua sa tête.

« Hey… » Sasuke leva sa main pour la placer sous le menton d'Hinata, lui relevant la visage avec ses doigts.

« Ne le prend pas mal, okay? » Lui murmura t-il doucement.

Neji observant la scène devant lui.

« bien je vais continuer à marcher. » Soupira-t-il n'ayant pas réellement envie de voir le moment entre Sasuke et Hinata, voyant comment mal à l'aise ces deux là étaient.

Une fois qu'il commença à s'éloigner d'eux Sasuke doucement enleva sa main de sous son menton, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ces lumineux yeux blancs.

« Tu reste la même comme toujours. » Lui sourit-il, s'éloignant d'elle.

« Hey bébé ! »

L'un comme l'autre Sasuke et Hinata tournèrent leur tête pour voir Haruno Sakura assise dans sa décapotable rouge en uniforme souriant de manière charmeuse à Sasuke.

« Je savais que je trouverai ici. Es-tu prêt à y aller? »

Sasuke eu un sourire en coin donnant un clin d'œil à Sakura tout en marchant vers la voiture.

« On se voit plus tard Hinata. »

Lui dit-il ne la regardant pas, depuis que ses yeux se sont été fixés sur Sakura. Une fois qu'il eu sauté dans la voiture Sakura observa Hinata avec un sourire en coin sur le visage et attrapa Sasuke par le col de son T-shirt l'entrainant dans un baissé fougueux, passionné et brutale.

Hinata regarda avec des yeux écarquillés cette démonstration d'affection entre Sasuke et Sakura juste devant elle, en plus Sakura la regardait pendant qu'elle embrassait Sasuke. Cela elle le savait ressemblait a une tentative de la rendre jalouse.

Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer en regardant Sasuke embrassé une autre fille devant elle style il avait oublier qu'elle était là.

Une fois que Sakura s'eue écarté de lui elle détourna ses yeux de ceux d'Hinata pour plonger son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

« Je te jure, tu est le meilleur (kisser) Sasuke-kun » Lui dit-elle en rougissant.

« Hey, tu n'es pas mal toi-même. » Lui annonça-t-il en souriant, s'approchant pour lui donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Sakura sourit et redirigea son regard vers Hinata avec un dégout évident sur son visage.

« Que fait tu as trainer autour de personne aussi nul? » Demanda t'elle dans un grognement.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard de Sakura.

« C'est ma voisine d'a côté, c'est tout » Dit il tout bas.

Entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche la blessa, ne supportant plus de les entendre parler elle couru rapidement pour rattraper Neji. Sasuke ressentis un pincement au cœur pour ce qu'il avait dit mais tourna sa tête en direction de Sakura quand il l'entendit parler.

« Franchement quelle _looser_. Viens allons a l'école. » Lui sourit elle en démarrant la voiture.

* * *

><p>La promesse qu'elle avait faite a Sasuke il y a quelque années n'était plus la même. Et si vous vous demander pourquoi, c'était a cause de Haruno Sakura. Une fois qu'elle avait mis un pied dans la vie de Sasuke celui-ci avait tendance a l'oublié et la pousser sur le côté pour faire place à Sakura.<p>

« Tellement pour cette promesse _oublié_… » Murmure t'elle toute seule.

Ne pouvant trouver Neji nulle part et réalisant qu'il devait déjà être rendu à l'école. Elle était quasiment arrivée mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quand elle arriva à l'école elle remarqua que beaucoup des élèves étaient encore dehors, trainant avec leurs amis.

Elle n'avait aucun amis dans son école, le seul a qui elle parlait c'était Neji et elle le voyait a peine tellement l'école est grande. Elle soupira et décida d'entrer à l'intérieure puisque elle ne connaissait personne a l'extérieure. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieure et garda ses yeux fixés au sol, ne réalisant pas où elle allait elle se cogna contre quelqu'un induisant quasiment sa chute sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'un bras la rattrape et la retienne.

« Tu devrait réellement regarder où tu marche »

Elle leva son regard sur cet personne, laissant presque échapper un hoquet lorsqu'elle regarda son visage. Il était vraiment…. Beau. Il avait une peau sans défaut, de très jolies yeux de couleur turquoise, et les cheveux les plus rouge qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et en plus de tous un kanji rouge tatoué sur son front « amour ».

« J-Je suis désolée, je vais faire plus attention » Dit-elle doucement se détournant de son regard intense.

Il acquiesça de la tête, relâchant sa main lentement de son bras, hochant son épaule il ouvrit ses lèvres:

« Ca va. Je suis nouveau ici donc pense-tu pouvoir m'aider à trouver le bureau du directeur? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux verts ne se séparant jamais pas ces orbes claires.

Acquiesçant de la tête, n'étant pas capable de former aucun mots, elle fit un demi tour loin de lui et commença à marcher.

Il la suivit de près regardant ces mouvements comme elle marchait, remarquant comment de nouveau elle sa tête en bas les yeux collés au sol. Il a soupiré a lui-même secouant sa tête, il pouvait dire que cette fille est très renfermée sur elle-même. Regardant autour il remarqua beaucoup de filles riant sottement en le pointant tout en rougissant.

« Super…..Groupies. Exactement ce dont j'ais besoin »Gémi t- il à lui-même.

« Oh, tu doit être nouveau ici dans notre école, ne? » Le roux male n'avait presque pas remarquer que une fille l'avait approcher. Acquiesçant de la tête regardant comme la fille blonde commença à rougir profondément en le regardant.

« Super mon nom est Ino, comment t'appelles tu? » Demanda Ino battant ses cils

« Gaara »

Hinata s'était retournée le cherchant du regard réalisant qu'il ne la suivait plus et que Ino lui avait mis le grappin dessus.

« Super, Ino se l'accapare. Elle est la fille la plus populaire avec Sakura aucun doute dans mon esprit il préfèrera plutôt la suivre autour de l'école comparer à moi….La silencieuse rejetée » Soupira-t-elle toute seule elle se retourna et a commencé a s'éloigner.

Gaara remarquant ça et commença a marcher pour la rattraper mais s' arrêta quand il sentit une main attrapé son bras. Se retournant il lança un regard furieux à la fille blonde qui s'accrochait sur son bras.

« Pourquoi ne me laisserai tu pas te faire visiter l'école, je serai ton guide ici. »

Elle lui envoya son clin d'œil le plus séducteur.

Il tira son bras loin de son emprise.

« J'ai déjà quelqu'un qui veut me montrer les alentours, donc merci mais non merci. »

Se moqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, la laissant là debout avec une expression de choc sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Elle arriva presque à son casier mais s'arrêta quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle pensât que peut être s'était Sakura et ses laquais venant pour ce moquer d'elle mais quand elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, s'était le même gars que tout à l'heure. « H-Heu….? »<p>

« Merci de m'avoir quitté. »

Sa voix était tellement vide d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire si il rigolait ou non.

« Je suis désolée, j'ais présumé que tu irai avec Ino donc je- »

« Ne jamais rien présumé. Je t'ais demandé donc je veux que ce soit toi qui m'emmène là-bas. » S'exclama-t-il en la regardant de toute sa hauteur. Elle rougit légèrement en acquiesçant de la tête.

« Laisse moi juste posé mes livres dans mon casier et je t'emmènes au bureau du directeur. » Elle lui sourit clairement déclenchant un sourire en coin au rouquin. Une fois qu'elle eu finit de déposer ses livres dans son casier, elle se tourna vers Gaara.

« Prêt ? »

Il acquiesça alors qu'ils commencèrent a marcher vers le bureau. Hinata essayait de son mieux d'ignorer les regards qu'elle recevait de certain étudiants, tandis que Gaara ignorait tout le monde. S'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau elle se tourna vers Gaara en le regardant.

« Bien c'est le bureau de Tsunade-sama, j'espère que tout va bien se passer Gaara-san. » Elle fit lui une courbette alors qu'elle se tournait pour s'éloigner.

« Attend. »

Elle s'arrêta se tournant pour pouvoir le regarder un sourcil lever.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux toujours que tu m'aides. » Murmura-t-il ne détournant jamais son visage de la porte alors qu'il ouvrait celle-ci et entra a l'intérieur laissant Hinata debout dehors se demandant si elle devait le suivre se qu'elle fit .

Tsunade leva le regard de son bureau en voyant deux étudiant l'observer. Elle soupira, relevant ses mains pour les poser sous son menton.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous deux ? »

« Je suis nouveau, je suis transféré de Sand Valley High. » Dit-il d'une voix monotone.

La femme blonde souleva ses sourcils « Ah, tu es Sabaku Gaara ? » Elle l'observa alors qu'il acquiesça d'un geste de tête, regardant au fond la fille debout derrière lui elle remarqua la fille Hyuga celle qu'elle voyait souvent autour de l'école.

« Laisse moi voir ton emplois du temps Sabaku-san. »

Gaara s'approcha de son bureau, plaçant son papier plié dans sa main. Elle déplia le papier regardant l'ensemble de ces cours. « Humm » elle regarda son emplois du temps une fois de plus en réfléchissant.

« Dite, je crois que tu as les même cours que Hinata ici présente. Hinata pourquoi ne deviendrais tu pas son guide pour la journée. »

Hinata acquiesça de la tête. « Oui, Tsunade-sama » Elle lui sourit. La femme aux yeux marrons eu un sourire éclatant avant de les congédier. Quittant le bureau Gaara suivit la fille dans le couloir.

« Donc ton nom es Hinata ? » Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard.

« Ou-Oui, Hyuga Hinata, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Sabaku-san »

Il l'observa quelque instant essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées la concernant avant de dire quelque chose. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était vraiment une fille silencieuse par son look.

« Hn, également » Répondit il en regardant son emplois du temps son premier cours et ainsi que sa montre à son poignet.

« Nous avons intérêt de nous diriger vers la salle de cours maintenant, non ? »

Hinata approuva d'un geste de la tête l'invitant à la suivre, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur premier cours Hinata remarqua les regards commençaient à les suivre une fois de plus. « Est-ce que les personnes de cette école observe toujours autant? » demanda Gaara en s'énervant des filles le regardant les joues rougies ainsi que les regards nerveux des garçons.

Hinata rigola alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe.

« Bien si une personne est nouvelle alors oui » Lui expliqua-t-elle en regardant dans la mer verte de ces yeux.

Il acquiesça de la tête alors qu'il regardait dans la classe depuis un petit moment alors qu'il marchait dans la salle, regardant autour remarquant comment la plus part des étudiants étaient agglutinés autour de certaine tables parlant entre eux. Il regarda Hinata avec son visage sans expression.

« Où t'assoies tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle sembla prise au dépourvue par le fait qu'il soit curieux d'où elle s'asseyait.

« U-Um, je m'assoie dans le fond »

« Bien, montre moi » Dit il simplement ne détournant jamais ses yeux des siens.

Elle marcha dans la classe remarquant comment personne ne l'avait vraiment remarquée puisque ils parlaient tous les uns avec les autres. Dès qu'elle s'était assise dans sa place qu'elle avait examinée remarquant que Gaara s'assoyait en examinant tous les autres étudiants. Sakura examina d'un coup d'œil le revers de la pièce remarquant comment le nouveau gars s'était assit à côté de Hinata.

"Regarder nous avons un nouvel étudiant et il s'assoit à côté de la paria " A t- elle ricané directement avec les autres filles et les mâles l'entourant.

Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils en entendant Sakura l'appeler paria. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Sakura les choses avaient beaucoup changé entre lui et Hinata. Il n'était plus celui pour la protégeait quand elle est malmenée, en voyant comment il sortait avec la fille qui est le chef de groupe des tourmenteur d'Hinata. Il regarda dans la même direction que Sakura et ses amis regardaient, c'était Hinata et le nouveau gars. "Oi, le nouveau gars! " un mâle de blond a crié à l'adolescent à cheveux rouge. Gaara l'examina lui prêtant son attention complète, mais ne dit rien attendant que lui continu. "Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto, quel est le tien ? " Il lui avait il souri en grimaçant largement. "Sabaku Gaara "

Naruto avait souri en grimaçant en donnant d'un coup d'œil à Hinata.

"Bien comme tu es nouveau ici je vais te laisser savoir quelques petites choses, la première chose êtes si tu veux être populaire dans cette école tu traines avec nous et la deuxième chose est les gens ... comme cette chose à côté de laquelle tu es assoies est la rejetée. Je ne veux pas être vu avec d'elle " Il a expliqué en ayant un petit sourire satisfait à Hinata. Elle sembla clairement blessée par ses mots, comme Sasuke; Naruto était un bon ami à elle aussi mais une fois que Sakura leur est venue il l'a laissée tomber si vite et a décidé de suivre Sakura et n' a plus parlé à Hinata depuis. Gaara a froncé les sourcils légèrement en lançant un regard furieux à chacun dans cette classe.

"Je n' apprécie pas que tu te mettes à la dénigrée, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Ainsi si tu ne veux pas que je te botte le cul ne t'avise plus de parler d'elle en ma présence encore une fois.. .. _Trou du cul _"Il a marmonné le dernier mot en tournant la tête en direction d' Hinata avec une inquiétude dans ses yeux.

"Ca va bien ? " Lui avait t- il chuchoté doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire que Gaara l'avait juste défendu devant tous le monde, le gars la connaissait à peine mais il l'avait défendue sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des autres. Hinata rougi profondément en l'examinant avec les yeux élargis, mais réalisa qu'il lui avait posé une question. En lui répondit en faisant un signe de la tête en essayant durement de ne pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Elle souleva sa tête jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura remarquant comment elle avait un petit sourire satisfait. Elle détestait comment elle lui avait volé son meilleur ami Sasuke et a tourné Naruto complètement contre elle. "Heh, quel perdante n'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun " Elle souri vivement à son petit ami qui avait a peine détourné ses yeux de Hinata tout en ayant un petit sourire satisfait à l'égard Sakura. "Vraiment " Lui répondit il pendant qu'Hinata le regardait fixement avec ces yeux écarquillés. "_Quel traître _" Pensa t elle avec un regard fuyant en faisant la moue

"Bien la classe tous le monde s'assoie à sa place " Dit l'enseignant en entrant dans la pièce. Chacun avait soupiré et avait entrepris de se rendre a sa place lentement.

"Il semble que nous avons un nouvel étudiant ici, pourriez-vous vous lever et nous dire quelque chose de vous ? " Chacun s'étaient retourné pour regarder la tête rouge brillante. Gaara fit un signe de tête en se levant de son siège.

"Mon nom est Sabaku Gaara, j'ai été transférer ici de Sand Valley High. Je viens d'une fratrie de trois enfants, mais en raison de quelques problèmes dans mon école précédente je suis venu ici " Répondit il. la plupart des autres étudiants se demandèrent ce qui est arrivé dans son autre école. L'enseignant mâle fit un signe de tête, il dégluti en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Bien Gaara j'espère que vous allé apprécier le séjour ici dans notre école " Il acquiesça de la tête en se rasseyant, il tourna sa tête quand il senti une paire d'yeux sur lui. En tournant sa tête il remarqua une paire d'yeux noires le regardant fixement avec curiosité les yeux écarquillés. N'aimant pas comment il le regardait il lui lança un regard méchant dur et froid alors il le vit détourné son regard de lui. La classe était passé affreuse vite pour le mâle à cheveux de corbeau, il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un a défendu Hinata et ce qui était encore plus consternant était que ce quelqu'un était le nouveau. Il avait remarqué comment tous les autres avaient semblé été choqués en voyant cela, aussi comment personne à par Neji ne la défendait. En dépit que Neji soit un autre ami à lui il savait que le frère aîné de Hinata détestait comment il traitait Hinata quand ils étaient dans l'école. Remarquant que Sakura avait quitté la pièce avec son amie Ino, il avait tourné sa tête remarquant que Gaara semblait attendre Hinata pour saisir ses livres. Il marcha vers eux ses yeux quittant jamais le visage d'Hinata. "Désolé pour Sakura-chan, tu sais comment elle est " Avait il exposé en abordant sa main derrière son cou se le frottant lentement. Il savait que le rouquin le regardait toujours fixement depuis que il a senti ses yeux sur lui et il le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise.

Ca va Sasu-chan "Avait souri Hinata vivement à l'Uchiha au cheveux couleur corbeau. Peu importe ce qu'il lui faisait elle ne pouvait jamais rester cent pour cent furieuse contre lui. Gaara remarqua le nom dont elle l'avait appelé et avait supposé que les deux devaient avoir été des bons amis en voyant comment le mâle était connu comme "Sasu-chan " et la chaleur de ces yeux quand il la regardait. "Tch, que t'ai-je dit du fait de m'appeler ainsi ? " Avait il soupiré en enlevant sa main de son cou, ses orbes noirs observaient attentivement Gaara.

"Ne parles à personne de ce surnom, compris ? " " Honnêtement je ne m'en soucier pas " Lui répondit il. Hinata s'était retourné vers Sasuke et ensuite vers Gaara, en riant nerveusement dès qu'elle eu détecté la tension entre les deux.

"Bien nous ferions mieux d'aller à notre prochaine classe. Je te vois au déjeuner Sasu-chan... "Je" veux dire Sasuke "S'ait elle vite corrigé en rougissant profondément d'embarras. "Vraiment, à plus tard " Sasuke a eu un petit sourire satisfait en donnant un clin d'œil à Hinata avant de tourner dans l'autre sens et quitté la salle. Dès qu'il eu disparu Gaara examina Hinata remarquant comment elle regardait toujours la porte fixement par laquelle Sasuke venait juste de partir. Il aurait voulu la questionner sur sa relation avec lui mais ne voulait pas soutirer trop d'infos dût au fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour cela. Il était toujours surpris de sa réaction en la défendant comme il avait fait plus tôt. Elle avait juste semblé si fragile et personne ne disait rien pour la défendre et elle-même ne semblait pas qu'elle ait l'intention se défendre ainsi il l'avait fait lui-même. "Ces étudiants te raillent-ils toujours autant ? " Avait il demandé dans son ton bas habituel.

Soulevant de sa tête pour parler mais s'arrêta quand elle remarqua leur enseignant qui lui jetait un coup d'œil pour quitter la classe.

"je te parlerai de cela au déjeuner Subaku-san " S'était elle exclamée. Il lui fit un signe de tête et l'a suivie hors de la classe. Tout au long de la journée, les classes avaient été extrêmement ennuyeuses à lui et dans chaque classe où ils étaient allés Hinata avait été taquiné. Il pouvait dire qu'il lui avait semblé comme si la demoiselle Hyuga était immunisée face aux taquineries et à l'intimidation, elle ne disait jamais rien à personne. La seule personne à qui elle ait parlé dans la plupart des classes qu'ils avaient eues avant le déjeuner était lui et personne d'autre. "Um, je m'assois normalement avec mon grand frère pendant le déjeuner, mais ... " Elle marqua une pause en visitant le snack-bar et soupira doucement.

"Il n'est pas ici, qu'il doit être allé déjeuner avec les aînés. Si tu veux je pourrais te montrer un endroit spécial où je vais manger ? "Lui demanda t elle en regardant le rouquin. Il regarda simplement en bas car la jeune fille était plus petite et fit un signe de tête, en indiquant que cela ne le gênait pas. "Donc tu manges ton déjeuner sur le toit, eh ? " Avait il demandé en observant le ciel.

Hinata approuva d'un signe de tête avec un doux sourire sur son visage.

"Quand mon frère n'est pas dans les alentours pendant le déjeuner je m'assois en haut ici... J'aime dégager mon esprit "Avait elle expliqué en cherchant les nuages. Il l'examina et vit le sourire qui consommait toujours son visage, il sépara ses lèvres pour parler. "Pourquoi vous tourmentent-ils ? " Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement, elle espérait secrètement qu'il aurait oublié de la questionner dès que le déjeuner serai venu mais il l'avait évidemment toujours sur son esprit.

"Bien la fille de notre première d'heure de classe avec les cheveux roses... Haruno Sakura me tourmente beaucoup et je crois qu'il a beaucoup avoir à faire avec Sasuke le gars à qui je parlais plus tôt. Ils sortent ensemble et elle sait qu'il est mon meilleur ami et - " "Tch. Meilleur ami ? Il ne donnait pas l'air d'être votre meilleur ami plus tôt. Il ne ta pas défendu une fois et il est ton meilleur ami ? "Grogna le rouquin en roulant ses yeux. Hinata rougi d'une couleur rouge profond en regardant par terre, en s'assoyant par terre elle sortir un petit soupir.

"Sasuke est mon voisin de la porte d'a côté et l'est depuis des années maintenant. Nous sommes devenus immédiatement des bons amis et à l'âge de huit ans nous avons fait une promesse l'un à l'autre que personne ne viendrait jamais entre nous et que nous serons toujours des amis peu importe quoi mais le jour nous sommes venus au lycée est le jour où la promesse que nous avons fait l'un à l'autre à était oublié. Il a rencontré Sakura et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, quand elle a appris que Sasuke était mon meilleur ami elle n'a pas appréciée et c'est comme cela qu'elle a commencé à m'intimider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke la laisse faire mais il le fait ... Naruto était aussi un ami à moi mais il a eu un énorme crush sur Sakura donc il sait que Sakura ne m'aime pas ainsi il s'ensuit dans les taquineries sur moi juste parce qu'il le voit comme le moyen de gagner plus de points dans l'accomplissement de séduire Sakura. " Avait elle expliqué avec un sourire attristé.

"Donc personne ne prend jamais partie pour toi ?" Avait demandé Gaara avec curiosité.

"Non, il y a bien mon frère qui le fait mais seulement il n'est dans aucune de mes classes comme il est en (tenth grade: seconde ou première?) et je le vois à peine autour de l'école. Donc me défendre moi-même est inutile quand tout le monde rit de vous. Je crois aussi que je suis taquiné à cause de mon apparence " Gaara était agenouillé à côté d'elle et lui avait jeté un coup d'œil des pieds jusqu'à sa tête et avait arqué son invisible sourcil.

"Quel mal il y a avec ton look ? " Ses yeux se s'étaient élargis comment elle l'avait regardé et avait ri sottement tout doucement.

"Bien s'est évident je ne ressemblent à aucune autre fille dans notre école " "Et alors? Je pense que tu es bien comme tu es " Il s'insulta mentalement. Il n'avait jamais été bavard et depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette fille il avait parlé beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faisait normalement . Il remarqua la rougeur sur ses joues. "U-Um, bien nous devrions nous diriger vers la classe maintenant " Avait elle exposé en se levant. Le rouquin acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se levant lui aussi, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du premier chapitre. Laisser votre avis merci et au prochain chapitre<strong>


End file.
